Bound Shores
by StoneBlack
Summary: Jedi Knight Tahl's mission to the planet Tranusdra goes awry and Master Qui-Gon Jinn is dispatched to help. The Jedi face off with a fearful populace and the planet's bureaucrats, but all is not as it seems, as dangerous enemies lurk in the shadows.


As always, I do not own Star Wars and there is no money made here. It is all Mr. Lucas', the lucky man. : ) And this is simply for the enjoyment of it.

This particular story is a Qui-Gon and Tahl story. So no pesky apprentices or other Jedi. Just those two. I enjoyed writing them together in my other stories so much, I thought I would do one with just them. They just seem to go together so well. Hopefully, those of you who decide to continue on enjoy! And please, leave a few lines in the review box as the story goes on. It makes a writer smile! : )

* * *

"_Yes_, Master," Xanatos answered, more than a little aggravated, "But you do know this is a solo mission, right? I am supposed to be doing this on my own."

Qui-Gon Jinn smiled despite the fact that his apprentice could not see it, "I know. Forgive an old Master for being concerned. It is your first mission on your own after all."

"Yes, I know," there was a pause. Qui-Gon could hear some mumbling on the other side of the comlink, "Look, I have to go. I will com you when I can."

"Alright. May the Force be with you," he replied, but Xanatos had already ended the conversation. Qui-Gon shrugged off the impertinence. The boy was understandably anxious and excited about his assignment. Xanatos had only been gone for a few days. Perhaps he was keeping too watchful an eye him.

Reattaching his comlink to his belt, Qui-Gon looked out over Coruscant. A light breeze blowed, pulling at his long, brown hair, but the tie he used to keep half of it swept back kept the worst away from his face. It was a beautiful day, typical for the controlled climate patterns on the city-covered planet. He stood on a balcony, located just outside the Council Chamber, enjoying the weather while he waited. Master Yoda had requested his presence, but today's Council meeting had gone on longer than expected. The delay was fine with him for he had nothing better to be getting along with and, as it turned out, he did not have long to wait. Hearing movement behind him and sensing another's presence. The meeting must have adjourned.

"Master Jinn," the old Master greeted, as he made his way towards the railing, coming to a stop next to Qui-Gon.

He smiled at the title. It was a designation that he had gained only a few years ago and was still unused to. Under normal circumstances, a Knight was elevated to the rank of Master once their Padawan became a Knight. As always, Qui-Gon's case was not a normal one. He had graduated his first Padawan when he had only been a few years into his own Knighthood. Terral Novar's first Master had been killed on a mission. She had been assigned to Qui-Gon, making him responsible only for the end of her training. A combination of years training apprentices and a particularly nasty situation on Algara V, the council had deemed him worthy of the rank.

"Hello Master Yoda."

"Spoke to your apprentice have you? How fares his mission?"

"It goes well. The negotiations began yesterday. He tells me both parties are behaving. I believe he will perform admirably," he replied, trying and failing to hide the pride in his voice.

Yoda did not answer or speak. Qui-Gon could sense the elder Jedi sifting through the many possible futures that lay within the Force. The venerable Master was able to navigate the ripples and echos in the Force unlike any Jedi alive, and arguably was one of the greatest in the history of the Order at the practice.

"Successful he will be. Concerned about the methods he may use to reach that victory I am."

Qui-Gon bristled at the comment, "I am certain he will not overstep his bounds. But, is it not true that we have all had to use slightly questionable techniques in a tricky situation, from time to time."

"Hmm, when a problem arises yes..." Yoda said, thoughtfully.

He resisted the urge to glare at the Master. The old Jedi had been the one who pushed Qui-Gon to take an apprentice in the first place and now he was criticizing the boy. Over the years, it seemed Yoda had become more suspicious of the Xanatos' motives and actions. Yoda was not the only one. Qui-Gon did not see it and could not understand their concern. Yes, Xanatos was headstrong and was willing to bend the rules. But, was that so different from how Qui-Gon had lived his life as a Jedi?

Whether or not Yoda sensed Qui-Gon's displeasure, the younger man never knew. "A mission for you I have. Received a request for assistance we did. Another Jedi dispatched to the planet Tranusdra already has been. Demand an additional Jedi presence do the Tranusdra politicians."

"What is the trouble?" he asked mildly.

Yoda handed Qui-Gon a data reader, "All you need, on there it is. Leave immediately you will. Awaited your arrival is at the Temple hangar." Without another word, Master Yoda turned to leave. The elder Jedi was never one to be bothered by unnecessary niceties. If he could help it.

"Who am I to meet with, Master?" Qui-Gon called after the Jedi Master's retreating form.

"Jedi Knight Tahl."


End file.
